


Dreams and nightmares

by Crisis_Initiated



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Mentions of the other Saints, Saints Row IV, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_Initiated/pseuds/Crisis_Initiated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss is having a bad time with nightmares, then Johnny decides to act weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wanted to write a fresh story! It's not thought out, I was free style writing so I apologise if some of the story sounds like it's dragging, is random or just sounds weird...Enjoy!

The Boss was glaring at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom of the spaceship. She had locked herself in, just wanting a moment piece from the crazy mess her life was.

Aliens, finding best friends supposedly dead were actually abducted, earth being blown up and oh yeah, fucking aliens!

The Boss was exhausted. She had been in the simulation for hours, fighting waves of zin and getting shot a few times. When she wasn't in the simulation, she was trying to stomach the horrible food on board or in the rec room with her crew. The rest of the time she was in her personal room, usually in a cold sweat from nightmares.

The nightmares had always haunted her. When she first joined the Saints, they were of her old life, back when she fought day to day for survival, of her family and of living on the streets. After being in the saints long enough, guilt over Lin had gotten to her. She could have saved her, Lin had the better chance of surviving. Who would have thought the girl who was in over her head with joining a gang with no experience could survive being shot and thrown in the truck of a car compared to a badass who in the same predicament had died?

Then there was the boat. She could still remember the beeping, the sound of eruption and the heat. The heat had been the worst. It was like she had been tied to a stake with hellish fire under her. Luckily, she had acted on instinct and had run towards the side of the boat, getting the least damage of the explosion compared to the other bastards on board. They all died, but she remembered glancing at their burning bodies just before hitting the water, burning turning to painful cold.

Then there was Aisha. She had felt guilty for stealing Johnny away from her. Her only concern back then was taking back the Row. If she had known Aisha was in trouble...she didn't know what she could have done. Those Sword fucks had taken down Johnny, there wasn't much anyone else could have done. But Aisha didn't deserve to die. 

Then there was Johnny. After getting stabbed because she distracted him, she felt like she had died inside, the thought of someone taking down Johnny fucking Gat? Unbelievable. Seeing it in person? It fucking pissed her off. She was glad she was able to take the bastard down.

Why Johnny still followed her, she would never know. But she was glad he did none the less. She would be lying to herself if she denied being attracted to him, who wouldn't?

But they were friends and he was still mourning Aisha. She would never destroy their friendship, no matter what. The years she spent mourning him had been literal hell on earth, especially having to plaster a fucking grin on her face and tell everyone else to get their asses in motion.

And Shaundi...Fuck did that girl get on her nerves those months after the whole thing with Frenchie. Bitching about everything, crying all the time and eating ice cream that belonged to the boss and had been off limits to everyone else. 

Weeks of putting up with her shit, she snapped. Shaundi had been stretched out on the sofa in their HQ in Steeleport when it happened. She was mourning Gat like she was the only one that had cared.

That day was in her nightmare. Always the same slightly altered nightmare. The argument had lasted twenty minutes and they ignored each other for a couple of days in reality. In her nightmare, she saw herself attacking her saints. Using the chainsaw she had used in the 3 Count to kill and rip on all her saints who looked at her in fear and hatred.

Then Johnny would appear.

She would freeze. She knew what had to be done, but how could she go through with it? She already felt guilty for allowing him to stay behind on that damn plane, how could she use the chainsaw she had used to massacre her friends with on the man she trusted beyond anyone else?

He would pull a 45 Shepard and aim it at her, pulling the trigger without a seconds worth of hesitation. The bang always woke her and had her near tears.

But she didn't cry. She never cried. Not since she was twelve. She couldn't afford to look weak, not even to herself.

She had so much more nightmares, some worse than others, but they always ended the same. Her waking up, gasping for air and trying to keep her eyes from betraying her.

Last night, she had woken up from the memory of being on the plane. In reality, her and Shaundi had thought they heard Johnny die, in her dream she watched it. She watched one of the bastard Morningstar get a lucky shot into Johnny's ribs. While he was down, Loren appeared and using the knife he had stabbed Johnny with moments before, quickly swiped the sharp blade across Johnny's neck. The dream ended with the feeling of warm blood sprayed on my face.

The lack of sleep she was getting was leaving her exhausted, how no one else noticed surprised her, then again, everyone was busy dealing with their own stuff.

Kinzie above everyone else resented her deeply. She didn't have to be anywhere close to being as smart as Kinzie to know why. 

Oleg.

She missed the giant, but she also knew Kinzie more than missed him. She had caught Kinzie and Oleg a few times deep in conversation, a look on both their faces was something she had never witness before. It wasn't lust or slyness. It was mutual attraction.

And it was her fault nothing became of their relationship. She was the reason the earth was in pieces. Zinyak warned her, but she didn't listen. She had a chance to sacrifice herself to save everyone else, but she chickened out.

"Hey Boss, everything okay in there?" Pierce asked from outside the bathroom.

She had been so lost in her thought she forgot where she was. She was still glaring at her reflection of a face that wasn't her natural one. Plastic surgery would never be able to bring back her natural face. After the boat explosion, she was informed the blast had badly scarred her face that it had to be reconstructed. The only thing that remained the same were her purple eyes. Her hair that she had once cut with a knife had grown out while she was in her coma and she hadn't been bothered to cut it again. It was now well past her shoulders, but weeks of being in space had revealed her roots to be growing out. Her black hair was visible before but she had shiny purple mixed though it, but it was fading now.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, everything's fine, can you just give me a minute?" She said as softly as possible. 

She was working over in her mind how to hide the dark shadows under her eyes. They hadn't been so visible before. If only she could get Asha to punch both of her eyes to mask her exhaustion.

"Uh, you've been in there for the last two hours." Pierce spoke again. "Some of us have been drinking more than out bladders can hold..."

She broke her gaze away from the mirror and opened the bathroom door. She wasn't going to deal with someone pissing themselves while she looked at her self.

"Knock yourself out." She muttered as she walked away.

She didn't know where to go. The simulation was her ideal choice, but she was too tired to deal with Zin and Kinzie was still making a list of stuff for her to do. The rec room usually had Shaundi, King and Pierce in it so she didn't feel like going there. Asha was keeping an eye on the exercise equipment like a hawk, almost screaming if something wasn't put back into its rightful place. Johnny didn't have a designated spot, He wasn't comfortable with the new saints, having argued none of them had been canonized so he usually kept to himself or was with her.

But she wanted to be by herself. Normally, she would have jumped at the chance to spend time with Johnny, but she didn't have the energy to deal with her confusing feelings for him. She didn't know whether she had feelings for him or just wanted a one night stand.

Fuck if she was going to chance it.

Stock, she could check out the stock room.

There was loads of boxes in the cargo area, boxes they hadn't gone through yet. So far, they had found food, ammo and books. She was optimistic that there was something actually good inside at least of one box.

Following her mental map, she made her way to the room, expecting no one to be there.

Of course her luck was having a bad day.

Johnny sat on one of the boxes, examining a luminous blue bottle. 

"What do you think? Poison or alcohol?" He asked without looking at her.

The boss shrugged. She couldn't leave without an excuse and she she didn't have one.

"Could be both, you're not-JOHNNY STOP!" She jumped to grab the bottle out of his hand as he had opened it and was about to press it against his lips.

Unfortunately, her co-ordination was off and she grabbed his chest. When she started falling back, Johnny followed, throwing the bottle to the side before landing on top of her.

"I know it's probably been a while for you boss, but if you wanted a dick, you could have just asked." Johnny smirked at her, but made no motion to move.

She could feel all his body through the thin materials of their suits, but he was heavy. "Get your fat ass off me." She growled, feeling her cheeks flush.

He chuckled, but instead of getting up, he rolled them over so she was on top. "Better?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "You already drank one of those bottles didn't you?"

Gat grinned. "Maybe...it's good shit." He stretched out his limbs, she slowly realised she hadn't made any move to get off him. When the thought crossed her mind, Gat wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her to him.

"How many did you have?" It took him forever to get drunk. He had always been able to drink her under the table and still be able to drive her drunk ass home. She was almost sure he's have to dry out a whole bar before he had a buzz.

He looked like he was trying to remember. "Three...Four...I don't fucking remember." She felt him shrug.

She laughed as she tried to separate them. She was able to feel ever part of his body and she was certain his croch was digging into her stomach.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to bed." She had separated their bodies by an inch before his arms pulled her tightly to his body again. Even truck he had the man power of a truck.

"Why don't you have a drink with me." He asked, his voice thick but she wasn't sure why.

"Because I have to be responsible and it's your fault, now let me get up!" She pushed against his arms again but they were as unrelenting as iron. "Holy fuck man! You shouldn't be this strong while pissed!" She muttered.

"Who said I was drunk?" He whispered. 

She looked into his face to see a lopsided smirk placed on his mouth. "I did, because you turn into a flirt when you've been drinking." She snapped getting pissed. 

How the fuck was she suppose to know if he was drunk? She had never seen him drunk before, but he had never insinuated anything to happen between them while sober.

Johnny chuckled. "How do you know that?"

"Do you want to make this easier? Just let me up so I can take your drunk ass to bed!" She growled, pushing oat his arms again.

His smirk somehow got bigger. "Knew you always wanted me in bed."

"Well right now I'll settle for a frying pan to knock you out." She finally felt his grip on her loosen.

He snorted. "I've seen the way you look at me, I know you want me." He whispered huskily.

She felt her whole face burning. "Johnny, c'mon man. You're drunk, you won't remember this when you sober up." She pleaded.

She couldn't trust herself any longer being in the compromising position Johnny was holding her in. If she didn't get away from him, she would do something they would both probably regret.

"Look around boss, do you see any empty bottles?"

The boss felt compulsed to look. The only bottle was the smashed one he threw when she had accidentaly pulled him on top of her.

"What-" He cut her off.

"Been talking to some of the other saints, they all told me about how you were after my supposed death. Heard some interesting stuff." his voice had lost the goofy tone now. "Pierce said you were lashing out if someone looked at you wrong, Shaundi said your tempter was like a tiger before you tamed it and everyone else said you were a nightmare to deal with. Was my 'death' that hard on you?"

He stared at her like he was waiting for her to argue. "You were my best friend-"

He cut her off again. "Don't bullshit me. We've been close sure, but you were close to Julius and that Carlos kid but you didn't go batshit crazy when they died."

"Julius tried to kill me, a favour I returned, and Carlos had been with the saints for a few months. They were different than you." Her face felt like it would ignite any second. 

"Okay Boss, you're going to make this awkward-"

Her turn to cut him off. "It wasn't awkward already?"

He chuckled dryly. "Fair point." He released her. She stood up quickly, but as a reflex, held her hand out to him to help him to his feet. "But I have a way to get you to admit you want me more than as a friend." He grinned.

"What?" 

He was on his feet, his hand still in hers. Before she realised his intentions, he pulled her towards him, using his free hand cradled her face before pressing his lips against hers.

"Hey boss, Kinzie needs you in the simulation."

She opened her eyes to find herself in her room. Johnny was in the doorway, smirking at her.

"What?" Her head was spinning.

"The computer nerd needs you in the simulation. She started talking about some techno shit and I spaced out." He remained in the doorway.

She untangled herself from the sheet on her bed, embarrassment flooded through her. She was disoriented. 

She had been dreaming? Actually dreaming?

And fucking Gat had to wake her?!

"Tell her I'll be with her in a second!" she growled as her feet seemed to get more tangled. The one time she decides to sleep with her suit half way off!

Luckily Shaundi had created makeshift underwear out of the numerous suits so she had covered her essentials, not like Gat hadn't already seen more of her from years of patching her up.

"Nah, I'll walk with you. Give me more time to enjoy the show." He nodded at her as she got one foot loose, thinking she had both free and fell on her face.

"Are you going to be a bastard and stand there or help?" She snapped.

Gat chuckled before making his way towards her. He pulled the sheet easily from her trapped leg. "How the fuck did you survive all those years without me?" 

She glared at him. "I had a tiger."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Shaundi mentioned that, thought she was fucking with me."

She made it to her feet, then quickly put her arms through the rest of the suit before zipping it up halfway up her chest. "That tiger chased of reporters. Anyone got too close to me, he pounced on them. I named him 'Tigergat'." She watched the amused expression spread across his face.

"Because he reminded you of me jumping on reporters?" 

"That and because everyone he attacked, he tried to rip off their limbs." She was still flustered from her dream. She was speaking breathlessly and quickly.

"I like him already." Johnny nodded in approval. She nodded, not sure what else to do.

"I better get to Kinzie before she gets pissed and turns me into a toilet in the simulation..." She grumbled, making her way to the door.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Johnny asked, not having moved from his spot.

She shrugged. "About as good as they come, why?" Her face felt like it should start glowing. She turned to face him, pausing in the door way.

Johnny walked towards her till he was directly in front of her. "You were saying my name."

FUCK!

"R-really? You sure-"

He was smirking like the bastard he was.

"How good was I?"


End file.
